Family Issues
by Luthus
Summary: family isn't always as fun to meet as you think.
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day for the Strider boys. Dave was in the bathroom getting ready for school while Bro was in the kitchen making breakfast. They enjoyed their food and then Bro took Dave to his first day of middle school. Dropping him off in front of the courtyard Bro smiled out the window and yelled, "Later lil' man."

Dave replied with a smile and a, "You know it Bro!"

With that Bro went off to work, leaving Dave at his school. The change was hard on Dave because he was the cool guy in elementry school, but now that he was in middle school he had to regain his cool status which proved harder than he thought since everyone would make jokes about his shades.

"Yo Mister shades. You think you're to good to look us all in the eyes?" a boy that looked like he was from a higher grade than Dave laughed before he slapped his cheek. "Take those off and look at me you boot licker," he added as he pushed Dave down with a boot then stuffed the muddy toe of it into his face.

"Well idiot? Earn your name," another boy added as he laughed, knocking Dave's shades from his face. Dave looked up, his red eyes brimming with tears.

"I...I...I can't..." he closed his eyes, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. The boys laughed more, pulling Dave up to force him to look them in the face. "This is so uncool."

The boy with his boot in Dave's face shoved it further into his face, smooshing his teeth into his cheek before actually kicking him.

"LICK IT NOW LOSER!" the boy yelled.

Dave was now tired of playing himself down so he reached for his shades and put them back where they belonged. He got to his feet and spit on the boy's shoe, the one that had kicked him in the face.

"You want them clean? Then lick 'em yourself. I ain't your bitch boy." Dave smiled, turning to walk away but was stoped by a hand on his shoulder. He smiled. Was this a challenge? He promised Bro no fights unless someone challenged him. He got ready to fight, as did the other boy. The boy lasted one hit, but shit here comes a teacher so Dave did what he could to hide, which lead him to skipping school for the rest of the day.

This skipping school lasted two weeks before Dave found himself in the back of a police car, being taken in. Bro showed up and paid the fine for Dave's release. "What the fuck lil' man. How long have you been doing this?" Bro looked at Dave and Dave worried that if he told the truth Bro would kill him, though right now Dave wanted to kill himself in order to save himself from Bro. Bro asked again, this time a bit more anger in his tone.

Dave swallowed hard and looked up at him, removing his shades. Bruises from the boys at school kicking him still fresh and painful "a...a...about a week Bro." Dave pulled away afraid he might get hit. As Bro lifted his arm and put it around his shoulder

"lil man you can't run from this, why didn't you tell me this happend cuz you know i would stop at nothin to help you." Dave's look shifted to the floor. He knew what Bro was capable of but he didn't want to always depend on Bro.

~a few weeks later~

Bro wasn't acting like himself he answered the phone last week and his mood just kind of sank, they haven't had any Strider family time or their strifes since that call. Dave began to worry calling Bro's friends and asking what could of happend but nothing, everything lead to a dead end untill the door to their appartment rang and Bro ran to it opening it just enough to see a womans face, She had red eye's like Dave but her hair was a carmel brown. She pushed at the door trying to get in and after a few minutes of the door crunching his toes he let her in.

"You know why I'm here" she snorted looking around the little place "were is he?" She snaped her gaze back to Bro who was not to happy to have this lady in his place.

"If you mean lil man he is on his way home from the store" Bro smiled at how she didn't know Dave's were abouts like he did. The lady snorted her gaze burning into Bro with pure hatered, a few minutes after there glares Dave walked in carrying bags.

"Hey bro I got th..." he cut off noticing the lady who turned her glare to a sweet smile to him, when he saw her eyes he looked at Bro confused "who is this lady Bro?"

The lady shoved Bro out of the way and took Dave in her arms "David I'm your mother." Dave hesatantly pushed her off him looking a bit worried. "sweety it's ok" she said trying to hug him again, he hide behind bro nervously.

"My name is dave not david and stop trying to hug me" he said poking his head out from behind Bro. Bro laughed looking at her smirking, and her smile went back to her glare. "leave my big brother alone woman" Dave shouted at her.

The lady was not pleased by this "how dare you not teach him manners." She looked at Dave smiling sweetly "come to mommy sweetie" this time she waited for Dave to come to her.

Dave looked at Bro then at her and came out of hiding before he moved any more he looked at Bro for if he should or not,but Bro just smiled at him with his it's up to you lil man look. Dave looked at the lady and hesatently walked over to her. "so umm your my mom, right" he asked standing right in front of her "and I do have manners Bro tought me well I'm just protective of my family and didn't know you." Dave looked her over and then gave her a small hug and let go were as she held on to him making him try to pull away.

With that the lady took Dave leaving Bro standing in his appartment alone.

~At the Lady's house~

Wow Dave thought as he steped into a real house it was bright and colorful and warm he made his way to a couch were joined by a big dog. "ahhhh...it's gunna..." Dave cut off jumping off the couch "m...m...mom what is that thing?" In all of Dave's life he never was scared but for this he was he wanted it away from him.

"Thats Dirky my dog he wont hurt you Dave" she said peting her dog. Dave watched her and tryed to sneak around the big thing with no luck and was brought to the floor with licks. "oh Dirky stop it let him up" she said pulling the massive dog off him. She helped Dave up and kissed his cheek "your such a sweet boy would you like to stay with mommy for a while cuz we can get it so you can stay here." She had a huge smile when Dave noded yes "lets go get it so you can stay with mommy more."

So they went to the court house Dave remembered this place by the smell it ment he would lose someone, after his mom went in and talked to a lady it sunk in who he would lose. She gave Dave a hug "you can now live with me and leave that little aparpment so lets go get your stuff." She had a huge grin as they got to Bro's apartment and went to the door.

Bro answered in just his pants,towel, and shades it was clear he just got out of a shower "may I help y... oh hey lil man ready to come home already." When he saw the papers in Dave's mom's hands he looked at Dave "you sure you wanna do this lil man I mean it wont be the same." Bro pulled out a pad of paper and wrote out a few important things about Dave like his fav foods the things he wont eat and the one most important thing his shades that if she does take them off be sure it's only in dimly lit rooms he handed it over to her and huged Dave "miss you lil man." Bro turned away trying to hide that he was crying though you could hear it in his voice.

Dave's mom got his stuff together and loaded it in her car and then while she thought Dave was in the car, she went back in Bro's apartment were he was floped on the couch shades off and tear stained cheeks. "Oh cut this out your a man aren't you don't cry over a little boy, pluse we both know it will be better for him if he lives with his mom." She was laughing at how lost Bro seemed with out Dave.

"Yeah maybe he will make more friends" he managed to say after a while the pain still clear. He watched out the window as Dave and his mom drove away, Bro went in his room and ploped on his bed not even caring lil cal fell to the floor."I should be happy for lil man not pouting like a whimp that he is gone right lil cal" he picked lil cal up "well if you miss him find a way to get him in his real home with us, you know that lady is crazy." Bro got up and finished geting dressed and went off to work.

Dave started school closer to were his mom lived, he thought it would be different well hell it sure was but not in a good way, it was different in the worse ways. He would try to get away but to no luck he hide after school till the cuts weren't bleeding so his mom wouldn't worry.

Dave returned home from school one day he forgot about the fight he had been in and his cuts he had got, upon his arrivel home he saw his mom who imediatly paniced calling the cops and the ambulince. With in the next day the three boys who fought Dave were arrested and Dave covered in bandages, he felt pathetic.

The next day he decided he was going to go check on Bro,he missed him and hasn't seen him for a few weeks. Dave knocked on the door but no reply so he called Bro's cell to tell him but no answer,were had Bro gone. Dave wrote out a note to Bro and put it in an envalope andsliped it under the door before he got up and left to go back to his mom. Dave on his way home called Bro three or four more times before he gave up and went in and strat to his room witch was oddly today very messy, he never left his room messy so this scared him abit who went through his stuff. He went out to his mom who was siting at the table Dave sat at the table his mom was at she looked at him a bit pissed "DAVID STRIDER"

Dave jumped abit hearing hisname being yelled "umm y...y...yes mom?" He lookd abit scared by her yelling "d...did I do something wrong?" He settled back in his chair and looked at her, as soon as she saw him calmed she pulled the shades from his face not noticing it cuting the bridge of his nose and ignoring the note from bro.

"YOU WENT TO SEE HIM" she growled her breathing almost like a hiss. "DON'T GO NEAR HIM AGAIN GOT IT DAVID" her glare was like fire! Dave opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his mom "DON'T TRY TO SAY BUT I LOVE HIM, THAT MAN DOESN'T LOVE PEOPLE!" Dave closed his eye unable to take the bright lights. "OPEN YOUR EYES NOW"

"I...i can't" she reatched over and slaped him yelling athim to open his eyes or the next one would hurt more. Dave opened his eyes tears streaming his cheeks "visit who mom?"

"THE ASS HOLE I SAVED YOU FROM THE ONE YOU CALL BRO" she grabed dave's chin making him look at her. "UNDERSTOOD DAVID" she snaped slaping him again then geting up breaking his shades and droping them in the got up to walk to his room but instead was pushed in the bathroom and locked in.

Dave started looking around for a way out no luck and of couse the light switch in the bathroom was busted so the light was on and giving him a massive headache, he started to get hungry after an hour. "Mom help me...Mom please I'm hungry...Mom? Mom are you even..." he trailed off knowing he was alone in the house locked in the bathroom with no way out and to add on it he has the worst headache and he is starving fromnot eating since school ended. Then it hit him wait my phone Bro always said if it's important text 911 to him you never did thinking he would only tease you more but it was now about five hours, so he texted him. "Bro please come please please please" Dave crys hearing someone walk into the house it's to light to be Bro but then you hear heavyer foot steps you start to cheer up again untill the door opens and your mom and a man you never seen before are standing infront of him, the first thought to Dave is oh shit whats he gunna do to me and his mom just laughs as he picks Dave up as if he were no more then a filthy toy to be thrown out.

"Is he better then Bro" Dave hears his mom say, Dave texts Bro again 911 HELP ME! this time sounding desperate. "Now david say hi to your daddy" Dave looks at him through squinted eyes seeing as going on six hours of light was now making it hard for his mind to run a clear thought. "David Strider answer your mother" she yells slaping him hard across the face.

"Stupid boy maybe he wasn't grounded long enough" the man suggests taking poor dave back to the bathroom andlocking him in. Dave cryed so much he cryed himself to sleep that night, what woke him up was his alarm, oh fuck I'm hungry davethought tryingto open the door onlyto remember he was locked in for how longnow about maybe eighteen hours now. Dave began to plead and cry for any kind of food he was to hungry to care.

"Mom please food" no answer she and the guy went out leaving him again, all Dave could do was text Bro and cry and scream for help.

~about three days later~

Dave lais on the bathroom floor unable to move, all hecan hear out side of the room is "where is lil man"oh god is that Bro Dave trys to scream but no sound so he listens to his mom tell Bro oh he went to see afriend out of state. Being pissed and hungry you mannage to kick the door. "what was that?"

"It was my fiancee in the restroom" she says lieing more making Dave cryharder witch hurts him. Bro glares at her and pushes her out of the way her said lover kicks Bro but he ignores it, geting the man out of the way and geting to the door .

"Lil man are you in there" he asks before opening the door, geting no answer he pulls the door open. He turns to Dave's mom pissed "You bitch look at him, you fight to have him and you do this to him I'll see that you never have a chance again" he says pissed and he carefully picks Dave up who passed out, Bro runs him to a hospital finding out he lost alot of weight and is rather sick, Bro takes off his shades sliping them on Dave. "Please lil man be ok, Ineed you around the apartment just ain't the same" He gets no response and fresh tears flow overhis already tear stained cheeks.

Dave wakes up in a hospital bed coughing and breathing but just baraly he trys to form a word "B...B...Bro" andthats all he gets out before coughing. Bro gets to his side giving him a half of sandwtich that doesn't last like five seconds, he hugs Dave his tears driping on Dave's shirt.

Bro stays by Dave's side the hole time being sure he gets food and his meds."Good job lil man you ate two pieces of pizza" Bro was happy when he got told he could take him home. When Bro got him inside he laid Dave on a bed and let him snuggle into it, Bro was so happy he was back he even cleaned the aparment, and got you all new stuff just so you didn't have to see that lady again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bro was being very nice to Dave seeing as he just got back all the weight he lost and got over being sick, it was back to the two of them witch is how it should be. The strifing even went on it was life once again back to normal for the striders, Dave now in 7th grade though. he was no longer the first choice beating toy, well atleast when he didn't try to save a few sixth graders.

Dave got a car that would drive around his school watching him, he made no sign of caring who or why it was focused on him. Dave got to enjoy school after a while, his friends at times did ask things that brought up bad memories like how did you get the scar on your nose , or why do you get nervous about the word mom? Dave didn't mind the questions becuase for him it was over.

"hey Bro why are people so annoying" Dave looked at Bro wondering what his answer would be. Bro stood there thinking coming up with nothing "Bro you got an answer?" Dave looked Bro in the face clueless to the answer to his own qustion, Bro went to say something but stoped thinking more.

"Well shit lil man I can't answer that cuz I don't think anyone knows the answer to that" Bro finally said Dave let out a sigh and smiled. "Sorry if that wasn'twhat you wanted to hear" Bro looked at Dave and gave him a hug in appolojy.

"No it works Bro, oh hey umm I'm gunna go to the store kay" Dave smiled geting his stuff together for his walkto the store. On his way he saw a black car that seemed to follow him, his pace quickend as the car slowly cought up to him but before the car could getto him he was in the store. The car circled the parking lot while Dave did his shoping, instead of risking being cought he called Bro to pick him up.

When Bro got to the store he saw the car ignoring it and went into get Dave, they both walked out and the black car followed them back to the appartment. This made Bro watch Dave carefully and walking with him everywere, even to and from school.

The car followed them everywere as if it were a beast hunting it's prey, the prey being Dave. Bro and Dave still had their strifes and went on with life. Nothing changed their life just how instead of travling alone they traveled together, this was no big deal to eather of them since they got along so well. "Bro we need more aj can we go to the..."He cut off seeing Bro fast asleep so he thought well the car hasn't done anything bad,he wrote out a note to Bro telling him he just went to the store. Dave started to the store the car following after him he didn't both trying to out run it till it stopped in front of the door to the store and trying to go around it the person driving pulled out a gun and shot Dave, he fell to the ground in pain the driver threw the gun out of the window and drove off as people came to see what happened.

Dave was rush to the hospital where someone called Bro, within seconds Bro showed up at the hospital but so did Dave's mother. He was unconcious witch left Bro and his mother in a room alone, they both went off cursing and yelling. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TOMY BABY BOY" his mother screamed at Bro trying to slap him.

"I DID HOW DID I HURT LIL MAN, HE WAS FINE TILL YOUR BITCH ASS SHOWED UP" Bro yelled back dodging her slaps. They went on for hours not noticing Dave woke up, he was in lots of pain. He looked at Bro horror stricken when he saw his mom, they both lightly huged him then went back to their yelling.

Dave pushed at them both trying to get up only to fall due to a shot of pain in his back, he let out a howl of pain looking at them both. They both looked at him scared "Look what you did to my poor baby boy." She huged Dave close kissing his cheek "my poor baby."

"Stop treating him like he is pathetic" Bro said grabing Dave, "He ain't no baby, he is a man." Bro glared at her with hatered "and how dare you call him your baby boy when last time you had him you locked him up." He held on to Dave protectively, Bro didn't want her to take him again ever.

When Dave was released from the hospital he ended up with his mom,this was dueto the fact Bro was labled unreliable as a gardian. Bro went back to his empty apartment but onlyfloped onthe couch,he didn't even care were lil cal was. Dave with his mom was abit happy until she got with the her boyfriend, but this time he grabed Dave and pulled him into a bed room closing and locking the door.

"Let me go" Dave cryed as the guy pushed him to a bed, his thoughts ran to the worst all he could think was shit shit shit he was gunna be raped by this guy. The Guy Striped him tieing him down and Dave started to scream for his mom."MOM HELP ME!"

"Quiet hunny people are asleep" is all he got when the door opened the guy walked out leaving poor Dave on the bed all bloody. "Did you ave fun sweety" she said kissing the guy as her son layon the bed bloody and crying. "David get up you have school" his mom shouted at him and Dave rolled of the bed still weak and kind of bleeding, he threw on dark clothing to hide and had his shades to cover his disguting face.

At school he hid calling Bro Leaving him a message "Bro bro bro please save me I can't do this mom is crazy her boyfriend is arapist and i can't I need you bro." Dave tryed to sound as mature as he could but he couldn't keep the tears back. After about the tenth messagehe gave up andwent back to class, he wasn't his normal self at lunch he just sat ina corner and didn't touch his aj. He arrived back at his mom's and tryed to run when he saw her boyfriend who once again grabed him and draged him into a room striping him and tieing him up. This time thegoy toyed with Dave Licking him and biting him geting pained whimpers out of him. Dave managed to knee the guy but not in good timing cuz the guy bit down hard on Dave's neck cuting him badly. Dave scearmed for help only to be gaged. It was awful his first and second time both rape, he gave up after the guy let him go.

Dave got up and went to class he looked broken, he went to the storeafter school and saw Bro. Bro was worried seeing the joy drained from him as if he were a zombie, Bro lookedhim over itwasn't like Dave to wear all black. "Hey lil man whats up" Dave just stared at him, "How you doing" still nothing. Bro took himto his appartment and sat him down "Hey lil man? Earth to lil man, hello is any one in there?" Dave just looked at him and smiled, Bro huged him "whatshe do to you?" Bro went to kiss Dave's forhead and got pushed away by a Dave who now looked scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave was back with his mom as much and Bro hated it, Dave was no longer the rapping cool kid he raised him to be. It had been two weeks since he last saw him and Bro was getting worried. He swallowed his pride and went to Dave's mom's house. He knocked on the door and Dave answered the door, dressed in baggy pants and a filthy looking shirt. "Hello sir. How may I help you?" Dave had a smile on his face and was wearing just regular sun glasses not his usual shades, Bro went to hug him only to have Dave back away from him.

"Yo lil man whats up it's me Bro," he had a caring smile. "don't tell me you forgot me." Dave looked at him clueless expresion. This broke his heart he wanted his lil man back, Dave let Bro in and his mom smiled huging him and telling him to go to his room. The two sat glaring at each other, Bro trying not to let her no to much "what did you do to him?" She laughed as she saw the man Dave new all to well, the guy went to Dave's room and went in and locked the door. Bro heard sounds that made him pissed and sick at the same time, it wasn't till he heard Dave scream that he went over to the door trying to open it.

"Don't worry he is ok thats his dad" she smiled a sick smile as screams of pain flooded out of the room. Bro sat down feeling like he was going to die, never before has he felt so useless hearing Dave scream like that and unable to help him. The guy walked out locking Dave's door and went and sat at the table, Bro left after watching the guy wipe blood from his hands.

"The little shit is sorry that man came" The man laughed leting her go see Dave. He was curled up crying and covered in blood, he didn't look up scared she might attack him. She kissed his bloody forhead and left him crying.

~two weeks later~

In school Dave sat away from everyone, Bro went to see him there it took him time to find him. Dave was in all black and his once blonde hear was now black, what did Dave do to himself. Bro went into the school and pulled Dave out taking him to the police. It was a long time at the station as Dave slowly opened up to tell what that guy did to him.

"Lil man come here." Bro held out his arms to hug Dave, it took him time to notice Bro ment him. "Wanna go home?" Dave looked him over then smiled, it was like he found a lost friend. The boys went home back to there lives, Dave slowly went back to his ironic cool kid look.

"Hey Bro, what's for dinner?" Dave looked at Bro questioning since he had not eaten a good meal in a while. Bro smiled at him actully clearing off the stove and cleaning a pan. "Bro are you gunna cook?" Dave giggled just thinking about Bro wearing a cooks aperin and trying to cook.

"Yeah I'm gunna cook what of it lil' man!" Bro answered after geting the pan ready for cooking. Bro started mumbling to himself while cooking, when he finished it looked amazing. He set a plate infront of Dave and told him to enjoy it. Dave was drooling the whole time and eat it all after being aloud to eat, it made Bro feel even worse. "Hey lil' man I know you don't wanna go through this but what that lady do to you?"

Dave looked at him a few tears in his eyes "Well umm..." Dave was abit fearful of thinking about it, because it ment he had to let himself relive it all. "Well I was locked in my room ecpt for school, it was aweful..." He looked at the floor trying to not let it bother him to think about it all."While locked in my room the man that my mom called her boyfriend h...h...he raped me" Dave cut of crying after that unable to speak.

Bro quickly grabed Dave pulling him into a hug. "damn that bitch! I knew she was crazy but not like this, no this is to far even for her." Bro held Dave and kissed his cheek. "It's ok lil' man your safe here, I wont ever let her take you again ok." They sat on the floor hugging it was like they where stuck together.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long till Dave passed his 7th grade classes, he was very smart though he didn't look it. This meant next year he might have an easier time in 8th grade. It was finally summer, no more school, which made Dave really happy. Bro took Dave to do all sorts of fun things such as going to the zoo, the store, and many more ironic things.

Dave was smiling which excited Bro seeing as he hasn't smiled much since the day Bro made Dave tell him everything that his mom did to him. After weeks of fun and pointlessness they returned home.

When they got home Bro went to open the door for Dave and posted on the door was a note. The note said:

Dear Jackass who stole my son,

Hello fucker, how are you? Well, I don't really care how you are but David will come home to mommy whether you like it or not you perverted fuck. I told the cops what you did and how you put him in danger so get ready to rot to death. HAHAHA, oh and David is a good boy so don't let him read this next part. I lied to you about all those times we had sex, I wasn't thinking of you. Oh and David isn't your son, why would I want a son with a fucked up ugly as fuck retare like you, you cock sucker. To the fucker reading this I hope you die.

~Selina

Bro thought about the note and what it said he looked at Dave's happy face, then crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Dave practicly bounced up to the door smiling as you unlocked it and pushed it open. As they got in Dave noticed it was spotless as if someone cleaned it while they were out.

"Hey lil' man missed your b-day alot right how old are you now like 9" Bro looked at Dave trying to guess. "Well you gunna stand in the hall all day" Bro tryed to hint for him to go in his room, instead Dave turned and smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm 13 going to be 14 this year, but hey you were close" Dave said with a grin and with out thinking pressed his lips to Bro's kissing him. Bro pulled back a bit shocked as to the thought did Dave really just kiss me or am I just dreaming? Dave turned away blushing which gave Bro his answer but before anything could be said he went in his room, it took about five seconds before Bro heard a shocked squeek and went runing in. In the middle of the stood Dave mouth wide open looking at all the new things in his room like the laptop, the turn tables, a new bed, and a new bookshelf for his collection of dead things. "B...B...Bro did you? But how? And when? Why?" Dave managed to ask all in one breath sounding rather funny in the prosses.

Bro laughed abit "well I told you why already lil' man, and how and when you don't need to know just happy birthday Dave." Bro smiled wraping his arms around him holding him close, they both held each other for a while.

Their lips slowly met and the hug tightend as if to pull them both closer Dave was happy with this but Bro tryed for more leting his worm toung trace his soft lips. Dave looked at him confused but as Bro's toung teased Dave's lip's he parted them just enough and Bro let his toung venture Dave's mouth. After a few minutes of this sweet moment Bro pulled away alowing Dave to breath.

"Do you like lil' man" he said with a slight girn still holding Dave, this was all new to him. Dave didn't know what to say to Bro or how to respond to the kiss, for so long contact with anyone for him was a fearful thing but with Bro it was different. With Bro he felt warm and safe and enjoning the feeling Dave pushed himselfup till his lips met Bro's for another kiss, Bro was ok with it if Dave wasn't afraid. The minute Dave didn't want it anymore he would stop, but this time Dave let his toung slip into Bro's mouth and his hands moved from his hugging Bro's waist to Bro's ass.

Bro stopped Dave before he could get his hands down Bro's pants "yo lil' man you sure about this?" When he got no answer but a kiss Bro let Dave go. It didn't take long till they were working on striping each other breathing heavy and still kissing everonce in a while.

"Bro I...I...I don't get it why does this feel so good" Dave panted out as bro tugged off his boxers making Dave completely naked. Bro looked him over and damn for as young as he is his body was perfect.

Bro let his hands run over Dave's soft white skin, leting his warmth envelope Dave. It got to the point which Dave could no longer stand and Bro led them to the bed seting the out of breath Dave down, but in no way leting him rest. "Dave I can only tell you one thing that you never heard form me or anyone before, I love you" he said kissing Dave's lips softly then moving to his neck, sucking on his neck leaving a nice sized hicky.

Dave looked at bro sort of confused at what he just did " Bro I love you too." Dave wached as Bro kissed down his body to his erect cock, and licked at it softly as if it were breakable. Dave let out a few squeeks and moans as Bro let his lips wrap around the head taking just the tip into his mouth teasingly. Dave gasped feeling Bro's warm mouth take him, Dave let out a few whimpers. Bro looked up at him worried he hurt him then went back to what he was doing when he noticed dave was ok.

Taking him all in his mouth Bro moaned on Dave's cock giving him that much more pleasure. Dave was in tears of exctasy as Bro let him go coming up for a kiss. The kiss was strong an sweet and a bit messy, Dave was to busy undoing Bro's pants to bother thinking about their kiss.

Dave finally got Bro's pants undone and slipped them down, Bro nearly died when Dave went down taking the alastic of his boxers in his teeth pulling them off leting lose Bro's massive erection. Dave stared at Bro's cock for a while before licking it softly, Bro gasped in shock that Dave of all people was doing this to him. It was exctasy for him as Dave took in the head of Bro's cock and gaged himself trying to take him all into hi mouth. Bro was at Dave's mercy now as Dave's moans softly vibrated over Bro driving him even more into exctasy. Bro struggled to try to talk but all he could manage was moans, until Dave let him go and Bro nearly cryed.

"Bro" Dave looked at him panting on his hands and knees "will you fuck me?" Bro looked at Dave in shock hearing that from him the boy who found no pleasure in love wanted it in the most sweetest of was. Bro thought for a bit as he moved behind Dave, he giggled as he felt Bro's toung lap at his ass as Bro sliped two fingers in his mouth leting him suck them and lick them as Bro's toung sliped in Dave's tight ass.

Moans sliped around Bro's fingers as he stopped laping at Dave's sweet ass aand pulled his wet fingers ou of Dave's mouth only to slip them into Dave's sweet hole. Bro's cock was geting harder with every moan Dave made until Bro sliped his fingers out and let Dave's body sit for a bit. Dave wiggled and squirmed trying to get to Bro it wasn't till Dave was begging for it that Bro slid the head of his cock in and let him get used to it. This wasn't working for Dave so he pushed himself against Bro's cock trying to take him all in. Dave screamed in abit of pain after geting Bro's massive cock inside him, he was bigger then any other who had touched him.

Bro atempted to pull out a bit but Dave wouldn't let him, he enjoyed it so Bro gave up on pulling away and went with it. Bro reached round and pumped Dave's cock in time with his thrusts, and moans of exctasy flooded their apartment.

Bro ravished Dave's sweet ass as he jacked him off, Dave let out loud moan as his cum shot out over his brand new bed fallowed by Bro cuming in his ass Bro pulled out his cum slowly leaking from Dave's hole. They both fell to the matress not caring about the cum they snuggled up and slowly drifted to sleep, as they slept both dreamed of the other.

When they finaly woke up they heard aloud banging on the door, Bro got dressed as Dave went in the bathroom. The cops greeted Bro and Bro let them in, as they were talking Dave came out dressed but hair still wet he looked to the cops and smiled a sweet hello. They sat around asking questions Dave turned to get his aj from the fridge, when he turned back around the police were cuffing Bro who was confused to why he was being arrested.

Dave pulled at the police trying to get them to free Bro but they got Bro out and into their police car and drove off leaving a crying Dave in the front of their apartment complex. He ran inside once the car was out of site and got on his new computer, he found a chat thing called, PESTERCHUM, an online chat thing. He started chating with a guy from Washington that was about his age, it wasn't long that he then met a girl who lived in New York also his age.

They all chated about many things which helped Dave not think about what just happend with Bro. He sat in his room just chating not bothering to think of anything else. Weeks passed and no one in texas thought about the young Strider, Dave sat just chating with his new friends.


	5. Chapter 5

It was coming on to the third week Dave still has not gone out of his room since Bro was arrested, his new friends started to worry since he hasn't even gone to eat. It wasn't till his friends went offline that Dave left his room, there was a knock on the door and Dave opened it only to see the lady he hated more then anything. She grabbed his arm and took him to her car which stank of cheap liquor and drugs , she got him and took him home with her.

He was forced to stay with her though this time when the guy came after him, Dave didn't just take what the guy did he tried to fight him. Though his attempts failed and he was raped repeatedly in that one day, Dave still smiled because he knew he had someone who loved him and he had friends.

Being with his mom she could no longer lock him in his room, he was to sneaky. It got to winter and his mom smiled "David do you want a Christmas treat?" Dave thought and run over welcoming the treat, he was pushed to the couch by the guy and had both the guy and his mother rape him.

Dave was a ruined kid, every time he went out you could tell the joy of life was leaving him. It was Christmas eve Dave's mom and the guy were in their room sleeping and Dave crept out of his room. Dave watched movies with Bro so he knew how to make a noose, he tied it up and slipped it around his neck. He wrote out two notes one for his mother on the floor the other on his body for Bro, he then set a chair up and when ready he kicked the chair back, the chair hit the door which happened to be his mom's room. His mom came out, she rushed to get Dave down and slapped him for being stupid, he pushed her off and ran out of the house.

He kept running until he got to Bro's old apartment, Dave searched for the key and unlocked the door going in and locking the door behind him. He moved the couch in front of the door to bloke it and went into his room. He lived there for a while by himself every once in a while chancing a run to the store, only for needed things.

Dave got back with his friends which were shocked to hear everything that happened and disgusted that this time Dave had pictures which he showed them. They talked for hours until they all feel asleep, Dave didn't sleep well. His dreams were disgusting all the horrifying thoughts of what happened to him , was he free he thought or would those people ever come after him again. He woke up screaming, he got up calming himself down and went to take a shower.

Dave got dressed and went out off the roof down the fire escape to school, at school he spook to no one but his teachers. School ended and he so wanted to go with a group of class mates out to eat but couldn't chance it so he declined, he walked home getting in the same way he got out. He hated living like this it made him feel as if no one really wanted him.

Dave sat in is room ignoring all his messages, why bother he thought they don't need my sorry ass to worry about. He stopped sneaking out to school and the store he lost his job for not showing up, after about 2 months of the apartment being what they thought was vacant people were being let in to look at it. Dave locked the door to what he always saw as bro's room hiding, it wasn't people to rent though it was cops.

The police searched the house and left, Dave was afraid of everything even his own cell. He answered it hearing a friendly voice "D...Dave? Are you ok?"

"W...who are you?" he asked shakily. "Tell me NOW!" he shouted in fear.

The voice was quiet for a while then john heard him laugh "Dave it's me John from pester you gave me your number, are you ok we are all worried about you." That made Dave smile there were people who cared about him, but Dave wasn't well.

Dave smiled "yeah I'm fine just busy." Just as he said his lie John heard a voice of someone looking in the apartment. Dave was dead quiet, John could only tell he was there from his breathing.

"Dave whats going on" john asked worried "your not acting like yourself." Dave looked at his phone was he that out of it that he was becoming more scared then usual?

Dave took a calming breath and spoke "John you want the truth? I'll tell you but no one can know. Not Rose. Not Jade. Ans most of all not your dad. Ok John Bro was arrested I'm supposed to be with the creepy bitch. Well I tried to kill myself afraid I would never get out, but I managed to get out and well I'm at Bro's. I was originally sneaking out for things but now I just stay locked up. I'm scared John I'm truly scared."

John blinked "Your alone now right?" he got a short uh huh. "and your not eating?" he got a little uh huh. "Dave I can't let you do this alone you have my number call me anytime ok."

Dave smiled he loved knowing he finally had a true friend "Uh John, what should I do I'm so hungry."

John thought "I don't know Dave you might have to chance leaving"

Dave ignored that and just after not to long fell asleep talking to John. Dave lived his secluded life for a few years.

About year 3 someone looking at the apartment found Dave, they rushed him to a hospital. When Dave woke up the only thing he saw from the bed was blonde hair and a black hat. He got up running over hugging the person "BR... your not bro." He let go and tried to hide in the room. "were am I?"

A soft voice came from under the hat "Hey you must be Dave right? Your so cute." She moved the hat and a long pony tail fell she looked just like bro but as a woman. "You can call me anything you want, got a letter from your Bro he asked me to see if you were ok and well where in the hospital."

Dave thought "Ok you know Bro is he ok? And yeah I am Dave. How do you know Bro?"

She giggled "I'm Bro's girl friend he was afraid to let you meet me then this all happened and I tried to fined you for days." After Dave got let out of the hospital she took him to eat and then back to the apartment, he got to like her. She got him back in school witch he felt odd he was with kids 3 years younger then him.

Dave woke up on a weekend and shouted "sis?" she pokedher head in wondering who he was calling his sis, was he just dreaming or did he have a sis he thought was there.

"Who are you calling Dave" she asked in a calm loving tone? When she saw his smile fade she knew it was time for a topic change, but to what he was the master of control in conversations.

"Your Bro's girlfriend right", he asked in a blank tone with his don't try to fucking lie to me look on his face. After he got his answer he grinned and replied "that is why I called you sis make since now?" He asked in his if you really need to answer this your an idiot voice.

They both laughed getting along greatly, Days went by and she helped Dave with his classes. "Dave how are you doing in school?" Sis asked him on his way home one day.

"Great, oh and graduation is in three weeks." Dave sounded so happy to finally be finishing middle school.

Three weeks went by fast Dave and his classmates were onstage dressed for their graduation. As they called out names Dave was watching the audience, as he heard his name he went to cross the stage but instead of walking when he saw who was on the other side he ran across and jumped in his arms.


End file.
